


My Love

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: I've include parts from Westlife's What Makes a Man, blame it on Youtube autoplay, hahaha...“Tell me what makes a man want to give you all his heartSmile when you're around and cry when you're apartIf you know what makes a man want to love you the way I doYou gotta let me know so I can get over you”This one short about how Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu cope, living apart after their group disbandment.With rumours and gossips swirling, can they still trust each other?





	My Love

Daniel was staring at his phone’s wallpaper while waiting for the elevator. It was a picture of him and Seongwu at a theme park. The photo was taken a few years back where they went with the other members of the group. It had been 3 days since the last time, they spoke to each other. The last meet ended in a furious argument.

 

 ** _Seongwu:_** _You still don’t trust me after all these years we’ve been together? You believe those photos instead of me? We still arguing about this again and again._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Then why those photos exist if it’s not the truth? Tell me!_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _I had enough of this. I’m leaving. I’m tired of being in a relationship where I’m not trusted._

****

**_Daniel:_ ** _Is that what you want?!_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _No trust, no us. Goodbye, Daniel._

His ringtone, jolted him out from his thoughts. He saw Minhyun’s name appeared on his phone screen. It’s kind of unusual for Minhyun to call since they interacted more on the group chat or meeting up in person.

**Minhyun:** _Hello Daniel, its Minhyun._

**Daniel:** _Hi Minhyun. It’s kind of rare for you to call. Something important?_

**Minhyun:** _Ermm… I’m not trying to interfere but…. are you and Seongwu at longgerheads with each other?_

 

 **Daniel:** _What?!_

**Minhyun:** _Like I say I’m not trying to interfere in whatever’s going on with you, two. I’ve just send Seongwu home. He doesn’t look good after the promotional event we attended earlier. I suggest you check on him soon._

**Daniel:** _Where’s Sungwoon?_

 

 **Minhyun:** _He had to leave and go back to the office for briefing._

**Daniel:** _Thank you Minhyun._

After disconnecting the call, Daniel took the lift down to the building lobby and rushed to Seongwu’s apartment.

\---------------------

 

Daniel unlocked the main door to Seongwu’s apartment. It was all quiet and dark. In the absence of light, he saw a figure was staggering towards him. He flicked the light switch. It was Seongwu.

 

 

 **Seongwu:** Niel…. help…. me…..

 

 

Seongwu collapsed on the floor before Daniel, could reach him. He immediately carried Seongwu to his room. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and call his family doctor.

**\------------------------**

**Minhyun:** Daniel, what did the doctor say?

 

 **Daniel:** He may have overexert himself. Maybe too exhausted or under some kind of stress?

 

 **Jisung:** Let’s talk outside. He needs the rest.

 

 

Seongwu eyes took in every ray of light, waking up after he felt a peck on his forehead. In his blurry vision, he saw some guys leaving the room. Then, he realised Minhyun and Daniel, at the doorway.

 

 

 **Minhyun:** Daniel, whatever you read, there are just rumours and gossips. There’s nothing going on between us. I swear. Yes, I admit I was into him before but I realised he only have his eyes on you. I know I have no place in his heart. Still, he’s my best friend. On set, everytime he had to remove his ring, I saw he did it with a heavy heart. Trust him, Daniel. He’s yours.

 

 

Daniel just nodded and gave Minhyun a bro hug before leaving the room. Seongwu felt a lump in his throat but stayed still in his position, lying down on his right side on the bed, facing the bedroom door. He heard Daniel talking in the living room in an authoritative voice, barking orders at Sungwoon.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Sungwoon, reschedule all his appointments this week and after. He needs the rest. Doctor said for at least a week.

 

 **Sungwoon:** (smirking) So now you care about him, Daniel?

 

 **Daniel:** What do you mean by that? I am doing my duty as his husband.

 

 **Sungwoon:** Duty? Really? After hurting him, all this time? Whenever he arrived for his schedules with downcast look, I know you upset him again and again. When I asked him, he just kept mum about it. It hurts to see him that way. Do you realise what have you done, Daniel? Answer me, dammit!

 

 **Daniel:** Yes, I was wrong. I am going to make things right.

 

 **Sungwoon:** And how are you going to make it right?!

 

 **Daniel:** I am taking him away from here…

 

 **Jisung/ Sungwoon:** What?

 

 **Daniel:** You guys heard me right. I am taking him away from here, say 2 to 3 months, tops.

 

 **Sungwoon:** This is crazy Daniel. You know this is impossible. Both of you have career, schedules to fulfill. Don’t take the easy way out.

 

 **Jisung:** Daniel, we are in the midst of preparing Nana debut album. You can’t just leave. I am leaving for my military duty in 3 months’ time.

 

 **Daniel:** Don’t worry Jisung, I’ll be back before you go. Rope in Jjaeni to help you.

 

 **Sungwoon:** No Daniel, this is absolutely crazy. What if the fans or media finds out? Cancel all schedules is unheard of.

 

 **Daniel:** (looking straight at Woon) Yes, I am crazy Woon. I have to do something to save my marriage! Fuck the fans and media, we have worked our ass off, even after our group disbanded. Our work has taken toll on our relationship. Rumours, scandals, you name it. I can’t believe we even make elopement as an option for our union to avoid detection and media glare. Keep our status a secret for what...  almost a year now and staying in separate apartment although we’re a married couple? We can’t even roam around freely. Woon, you’ll understand how desperate I am, if you still have the chance to salvage your marriage.

 

 

Suddenly, the whole house went quiet. Seongwu’s tears streaming continuously upon hearing Daniel’s confession. He can feel how hurt Daniel was, as much as he is. Whatever they do, media and fans have to be their top priority. One wrong move, their career will go down the drain. But their love for each other had them, making the decision to be legally married, even though it’s not recognized in their country. They took the chance.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (in a low voice) Please… I’ve never begged from somebody this badly. He is my everything, Woon. When you decided to get out from Hotshot, we pulled you in as our manager because we trust you. Please do something. Feed them with lies and lame excuses. That’s what they believe instead of the truth. I have to make this happen.

 

 **Minhyun:** When do you intend to leave?

 

 **Daniel:** Soon.

 

 **Sungwoon:** Oh my god! I can’t believe what I’ve just heard. Both of you have a brand photoshoot in 2 days’ time. I can’t cancel that at a last minute notice.

 

 **Daniel:** We’ll go. I’m there to take care of him.

 

 **Jisung:** I hope you’ll not leave before giving me the updates on your to-do list.

 

 **Daniel:** Also, he will move in with me and Jisung when we come back from our trip.

 

 **Sungwoon:** (shaking his head) Jeez Daniel, you’re being impossible.

 

 **Daniel:** I have to Woon. I have to. I can’t focus on whatever I’m doing when my personal life is in a mess. I know we can depend you on Woon. Please….

 

 **Sungwoon:** (sigh) I’ll see what I can do. Damn, I wouldn’t accept your offer being your manager, if I know I have to face this kindda shit.

 

 **Jisung:** Circumstances, Woon. Circumstances forces us to act this way.

 

 **Daniel:** (in a soft voice, facing Sungwoon) I’m sorry Woon to put you in a spot. As I’ve told you, I’m desperate to make things right. I love him with all my heart.

 

 **Minhyun:** Have been and always been (chuckle).

 

 **Jisung:** Oh shut up, Minhyun. You’re killing the mood (laughing).

 

 **Sungwoon:** Fine. For the sake of my brothers, I’ll get it done. I wish someone could make me disappear right now. I wonder how will I face a barrage of questions from all corners.

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you Woon (bro hug). We owe you everything.

 

 **Sungwoon:** Stop being mushy. Get away from me (chuckle). I’ll have to leave now. I’ll get back to you by tonight.

 

 **Daniel:** Thank you, bro. You’re the best.

 

 **Jisung:** I’m leaving too. You’re not coming in the studio today and tomorrow, right?

 

 **Daniel:** Yeah… thank you Jisung.

 

 **Minhyun:** I’m going with them. Call me if you need anything.

 

 **Daniel:** Thanks. I will.

\--------------------------

 

Seongwu heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. He wiped off his tears. Daniel came in, carrying a tray in his hand with some toast and a glass of juice. He put it on the night stand.

There, Seongwu saw the man he loved. He saw the man he’s married to. He saw the man he dream about spending his future with. Daniel joined him, on the empty space on the bed.

 

 

 **Daniel:** (spoke softly) Hey… you’re awake, babe. I brought you something to eat. Let me help you up. (looking at the tears stain on the pillow) Why are you crying, Ongie?

 

 

Seongwu threw himself at Daniel and cried his heart out. They hugged each other tightly. Daniel was oblivious that his tears escaped from the side of his eyes. They stayed in that position, releasing their pent up emotion in each other’s arm until Daniel pull himself apart, to face Seongwu.

 

 

 **Daniel:** I… I’m sorry, Seongwu. I’ve been a jerk. I’ve been cold and mean towards you. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear. I was too consume with my own emotions. I know it sounds lame.

 

 **Seongwu:** Niel… we were overcome with our emotions lately. I regret saying those words before I left. I’m sorry, Niellie. I don’t mean what I’ve said.

 

 **Daniel:** There’s too many things going on in my brain. I just don’t want to lose you, Ongie. I love you too much that I ended up hurting you.

 

 **Seongwu:** I heard the whole conversation just now. I thought you’re pushing me aside after all those arguments we went through. I felt that we’ve drifted apart. After listening to your speech... I felt terrible. I …

**Daniel:** (interlocking their fingers) Baby, that should not cross your mind. I love you more than anything. I was more afraid, one day you’ll leave me, for I have nothing to offer. I owe all my achievements I’ve made this far, to you. You kept me grounded. You inspire me to be a better person. You believed in me. How tired I am, your love kept me going.

 

 **Seongwu:** What change us, Niellie?

 

 **Daniel:** (stroking Seongwu’s hair) I don’t know. Recently, I felt a sense of insecurity and confusion in me. I yearned for you more. I’m losing the sense of belonging, till I can’t figure out who am I, anymore. Last night, seeing you in that condition, I knew I’ve to make a decision, about us.

 

 **Seongwu:** You ever regret being married to me?

 

 **Daniel:** Regret? Never. It was the best accomplishment in my life, to make you mine. Maybe living separately taking toll on me. I am used to have you within arm’s reach. You were there every time I turn, you were there listening about my day, you were there when I close and open my eyes. Even in crowded places, I only see you, bae. Suddenly, I am alone. Yes, we often meet up, sleeping at each other’s place but the feeling is different. I thought burying myself in work, would help. I was wrong. I figure, I want a stable married life but I couldn’t find a solution to it. I became frustrated (rest his palm on his temple).

 

 **Seongwu:** (shift to hold on to Daniel’s arm) Being married, I imagine us become closer, bonded. There were sleepless nights, got me thinking on how to make things less complicated. I miss your touch, I miss your scent. I used to run to you every time I need assurance. I felt safe in your arms. Seeing you lesser, makes me go crazy. I love you so much that it hurts to be away from each other. I just want to hold you close every day, Niellie.

 

 **Daniel:** We have come a long way, bae. I will fight for us. I don’t want to make the same mistake as my parent’s. I know I can do it, together with you.

 

 **Seongwu:** Where are you bringing me, Niellie?

 

 **Daniel:** Away. Far away from familiar faces. It will be our long desired honeymoon. Maybe we can start off with Spain or Italy. It’ll be a good place for you to start your portfolio, visiting those famous places there. Maybe we can include 2 or 3 more countries in our itinerary. We’ll see how long Sungwoon can stalled for us. At the meantime, we plan one place at a time (kiss Seongwu’s cheek).

 

 **Seongwu:** How close are you with Nana?

 

 **Daniel:** Strictly professional. If you are referring to those photos, it’s not me. But the management told me to play along, for the sake of her debut album. If you look at the photos closely, I’m not the person who wears a body hugging T-shirt.

 

 **Seongwu:** He has the same build as you… the cap….

 

 **Daniel:** That’s her boyfriend, Fred who reporters assume was her bodyguard. He’s an IT genius who co-own an online company. He’s there wherever Nana is, till she’s done for the day. He’ll sit in a corner, does his work quietly and attend to Nana needs. Nice chap. I thought small details like this aren’t important to tell you because I always believe that you trust me.

 

 **Seongwu:** I do trust you, Niellie. But to see those photos keep splashing on the front page, makes me question my own judgement.

 

 **Daniel:** Don’t be, babe. We’ve went through tough times together since our pre- debut days. You have always been my strength, my other half. I may act childish at times, but our marriage vows, is something sacred to me. I uphold the oath I’ve made to you, for better, for worse, till death do us part, bae.

 

 **Seongwu:** In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish. Now, you may kiss me (chuckle).

 

 

Daniel slowly grasp Seongwu wrist to pull him into a close embrace. Their eyes met, reading into each other’s mind.

 

 

 **Daniel:** Do you still love me like before, bae?

 

 **Seongwu:** Do you still have to ask those question when I had just asked for a kiss? (chuckle)

“Tell me what makes a man want to give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around and cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man want to love you the way I do  
You gotta let me know so I can get over you”

Seongwu leaned forward to place his lips on Daniel’s. It was soft and tender. Daniel moved his hand to Seongwu’s neck, and he almost shuddered when he felt Daniel’s hand on his skin. They made out for a while, simply feeling each other’s presence. Their kiss stopped abruptly, the moment the doorbell rang.

 

 

_Ding dong ding dong_

**Daniel:** Are you expecting anybody?

 

 **Seongwu:** Not that I know of.

 

 **Daniel:** I’ll go and check. Maybe you want to grab a bite on the toast?

 

 

Daniel left the room and closed the door. Seongwu can hear loud chattering coming from the living room. He heard familiar voices filling up the house. He munched on his bread while seated at the edge of the bed. Daniel reappeared shortly with a grin on his face.

**Seongwu:** Who is it, Niellie?

**Daniel:** Our sons are here. With lunch.

 

 **Seongwu:** (got up to face Daniel) 5 of them?

 

 **Daniel:** Yup. All 5 of them.

 

 **Seongwu:** Why is it that I feel, 2park will turn this place upside down again?

 

 **Daniel:** That’s their thing I guess (chuckle).

 

 **Seongwu:** Let’s join them, Niel.

 

 **Daniel:** (grab Seongwu’s waist, lightly) Hey… have I told you that I fall for you the very first time I saw you on that stage? Love at the first sight?

 

 **Seongwu:** (chuckle) Yes, Niellie… you’ve told me before. The cute pink- coloured hair guy caught my attention the moment he entered the set. Love at the first sight?

 

 **Daniel:** (peck a kiss on Seongwu’s lip) I love you, bae.

 

 **Seongwu:** I love you, my boo.

**Author's Note:**

> Youtube autoplay 'wreck' my life, hahahaha... playing ballads from boy group which inspire me to come up with chapters and one short drabble.  
> Suddenly Westlife is part of my life again... not complaining.
> 
> Ongniel as a beautiful pair, I wish them to be together always. The impact they have on others, just amazing. Same goes for me. They made me re-evaluate my life. Thank you Danik and Ongie, you do deserve each other.
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any error in spelling or grammar used.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments (I don't bite).


End file.
